La réalité est dans la beauté
by nessa-san
Summary: OS. Fye découvre un nouveau monde au delà de l'artificiel en présence du tueur à gage, Kurogane. Il nous raconte comment il a vaicu avec lui, jusqu'à ce que le rêve prenne fin. Yaoi KuroFye


« Même si je te ferai du mal, sache que je t'aimerai toujours. Pardonne-moi Fye, car tes rêves seront si durs au réveil. » Kurogane.

« Ce n'est pas un rêve que tout le monde ferait, mais une réalité que personne n'oserait imaginer. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de mes sentiments face à ce genre de situation, alors que quelqu'un d'équilibré serait parti en courant. Moi, je suis resté devant lui, à le regarder faire. J'ai observé son visage. J'ai observé ses lèvres. J'ai observé ses yeux. J'ai observé tout ce sang répendu sur le trottoir gris. Une marre de sang entourant une tête brûne. Le liquide rouge continuait de se répendre, et j'observais encore. Il me parut passer une éternité avant que je ne bouge le petit doigt, ou ne serait-ce que mes poumons. Le tableau devant moi était d'une telle beauté que mes joues s'humidifiaient. Les oiseaux du soir voletaient autour de moi comme dans un champ de bataille. Leur cri faisait l'écho au martelement de mon coeur. Ma tête se renversa, j'attardai mon regard sur le ciel, traversant la plus profonde expérience d'extase de ma vie. J'avais atteint le degré suprême de sensiblité où l'évocation divine de l'art rencontre la sensualité enflammée de l'émotion. Avant que je ne tombe assis par terre, j'ai senti sa main sur ma joue. C'était chaud, accueillant. Une invitation à lui dire oui, à le suivre partout où il irait. Une réponse aux questions que tout le monde se pose. Est-ce resonnable ? Avec lui, tout peut l'être. La preuve, je suis là à vous raconter mon histoire.

Je l'ai suivi alors qu'il m'était totalement inconnu. Son aura m'entourait sans relâche, me procurant ainsi un réconfort que j'attendais depuis lontemps. Ses gestes suffisaient à ce que je le suive. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé pourquoi il m'avait accepter alors que lui non plus, il ne me connaissait pas. J'ai été au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, comme dirait l'autre. Mais moi, je ne suis pas l'autre, et je ne pense pas que c'était le mauvais endroit et le mauvais moment. Contrairement à l'idée préconçue que vous vous faites, c'était le jour le plus beau de ma vie. Car c'était ma renaissance. Avec lui, j'ai pu voir les plus belles choses de ma vie. Il me chantait carpe diem par son simple silence. Il n'avait pas besoin de m'adresser la parole, je le comprenais. C'est aussi simple que ça. Mais je ne vous dis pas qu'il était muet, non. Il parlait juste quand il était nécessaire de le faire. Et lorsque ce moment venait, toujours à l'improviste, les larmes coulaient à flot de mes yeux. Je n'ai jamais su comment son esprit fonctionnait, mais pour moi il était la beauté et le charme personnifiée.

Ce n'est rien qu'en l'observant que j'ai su ce que la vie m'offrait de droit. Je me perdais à le contempler travailler. Ce qu'il faisait était un art pur. Chaque marre de sang n'était jamais la même. Je photographiais tout. Mon ordinateur n'est remplie que de photo de ses oeuvres encore aujourd'hui. Ainsi que de lui. Il était toujours naturel, il n'avait pas besoin de faire la pose pour être beau. Une extrême seduction s'échappait de ses yeux quand je le regardais à travers mon objectif. Je ne pouvais empêcher la fièvre brûler mes sens. Ses gestes étaient toujours précis quand il nettoyait la cross de son arme, les poignards ou parfois les sabres d'un pays lointain qu'il avait dû visiter pour ses oeuvres d'art. Je l'observais, encore et encore, sans que la fatigue et la monotonie ne m'atteignent. Vous devez vous dire qu'une vie de sang n'est pas vraiment le rêve de quiconque. C'est vrai qu'avant ma renaissance, je n'étais pas porté sur la beauté réelle, mais plutôt artificielle. Les jeux vidéos, le cinéma, internet... une réalité artificielle qu'avait fait de ma vie un véritable feuilleton américain. Sobre, fade et sans anicroche. Sans interêt aucun.

Or, avec lui, le printemps renaissait. Les oiseaux me suivaient comme lors de ma première fois. Le sang coulait à flot et les cris se faisaient de plus en plus silencieux à chacun de ses passages. Son doigté expert s'aiguisait au fil des tableaux que j'accrochais sur les parois de mon âme. Les boutons de rose éclorant sur les vêtements donnaient encore plus de beauté dans ses actes, révélant son but et son harmonie intérieur. Il voulait la paix et la sérénité dans son monde. Il détestait les personnes qui voulaient faire le mal.

Un soir où je l'attendais, quelqu'un m'a accosté sur l'une des plages du sud du Brésil. Le gars avait un poignard dans sa main et un foulard noir recouvrait le bas de son visage. L'homme m'a pris par le bras mais à peine avait-on fait quelques pas qu'il est arrivé derrière lui et lui a pris son poignard pour lui trancher la gorge. Le sang coulait alors sur moi comme une pluie providencielle. Il m'a regardé et s'est approché de moi lentement. Puis il m'a pris dans ses bras, tout doucement, presque avec affection. Je dois dire qu'à ce moment là, j'ai cru défaillir sous ses mains. Le sang chaud de l'homme à nos pieds nous recouvrait tous les deux, faisant de nos corps une union parfaite. Nous sommes restés ainsi durant de longues minutes. J'entendais la gorge de l'homme qui déployait son liquide sur le sable et plusieurs crabes qui vinrent faire les curieux. Le lendemain nous étions prêts à prendre l'avion pour Paris. Il devait avoir un rendez-vous avec son informateur et moi je resterai dans l'hôtel où nous descendions.

C'est pas l'argent qui lui manque. La suite était d'un luxe incomparable, le service se faisait au téléphone et la salle de bain était immense. Je me souviens de mettre allongé sur le lit en arrivant dans la chambre. Quelques rideaux en coton blanc volaient autour des fenêtres françaises donnant sur des balcons. De là où je me tenais, je pouvais voir la tour Effeil. Lui s'était installé à un bureau en face du lit. Je l'observais dérouler sa sacoche de poignards et autres couteaux aiguisés, lavait consciencieusement son sabre à l'huile de clou de girofle et nettoyait à fond son silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il brille sous le soleil couchant. Son calme m'endormait petit à petit et le décalage horaire ne m'aidait pas à garder les yeux ouverts sur son beau visage serein. Quand je me suis reveillé, j'étais seul dans la chambre. Un de ses poignards favoris était sur la table de chevet. Je savais qu'il reviendrait vite. Plusieurs heures passèrent sans que j'ais un signe de lui. Je commanda le dejeuner pour deux personnes mais c'est au soir que je l'entâma froid. Le soleil se couchait sans que mon coeur ne s'arrête de battre la chamade de peur qu'il lui arriva quelque chose. Mais je savais qu'il reviendrait. Vers minuit, je l'entendis ouvrir la porte doucement. Je pense qu'il n'avait pas voulu me reveiller. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas m'endormir en sachant qu'il n'était pas présent. J'étais sur le balcon, adossé à la fenêtre. De là où je me tenais, je pouvais voir tout ce qu'il faisait. En outre, il posa delicatement ses armes sur le bureau, enleva son manteau noir et s'assit doucement derrière le meuble. Je m'approchai vers lui à pas lent et m'aperçus alors par la lumière d'un des reverbère de la rue que son visage était couvert de sang. Une large entaille verticale sillonnait son oeil droit d'un trait net. Sa chemise blanche était souillée de son sang. On aurait dit qu'il pleurait des larmes rouges. C'était magnifique.

Je me suis approché et j'ai posé mon index sur sa blessure. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les miens et brillés d'un éclat iréel. Je me rapellerai toujours de cette scène là. Ensuite, il m'a pris la main et m'a conduit jusqu'à la salle de bain dans laquelle il fouilla pour chercher une trousse de secours. Il l'ouvrit et me tendit le necessaire pour le soigner. Il me faisait confiance. Je soignai donc sa blessure aussi délicatement qu'un infermier tout en m'approchant de lui au fur et à mesure. Son corps était toujours aussi imposant, la stature ferme et décidé. Son regard était fixé sur le mien en permanence, comme s'il croyait être en plein rêve. J'avais fini de le soigner qu'il était encore figer devant moi. Je lui caressais alors la joue pour le réveiller et pris sa main comme il me l'avait fait plus tôt. Je l'emmenai alors vers le lit où je le déshabillai doucement. Je crus mourir tellement ses yeux m'observaient à mes moindres faits et gestes. Mon coeur courait dans ma cage toracique, mon ventre se tordait sous l'emprise de son regard.

Il avait se regard que tous attendent de l'amour. Du désir. Et de la patience. Attendre depuis combien de temps cet être si cher à notre coeur. Une libération. Un poids en moins qui s'envole, s'envole et rigole plus haut encore que le ciel jusqu'à toucher les étoiles. Une douceur. Rien que lui. Sur moi. Et son regard. Toujours sur moi. Ses yeux rouges sangs, miroir de son coeur. Et moi. Dans ses bras chauds et protecteurs. C'est un être rassurant que j'avais là. Aussi loin que je le connaissais, il n'a jamais fait quoi que ce soit de blessant. Et il était là, avec moi, sur moi. En moi. Et ses mots qu'il deferlait dans le creu de mon oreille...

« Tu es la plus belle chose qui m'ait été donner d'avoir. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai cru te perdre l'autre nuit. Où j'ai cru ne plus te revoir ce soir. Pardonne-moi le jour où je te blesserais car je t'aurai trop aimé. »

Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré de toute ma vie qu'à cet instant. Sa blessure à l'oeil était toujours visible à lueur de la lune. Les larmes m'empêchaient de voir le contour de ses yeux, mais la cicatrice encore rouge de sang séché me narguait de façon obscène. Et sa bouche qui me caressait. Et son corps qui se mouvait. Une terrible addition de sa présence à la mienne me donnait des frissons et un bien être fatal. On aurait pu mourir à cet instant même, cela n'aurait eu aucune importance, tant que j'était dans ses bras. Et son sang qui pulsait contre mes lèvres. Et son odeur sur ma peau. Je ne pourrais le quitter. Il était à moi.

Mais bien que j'en avais décidé ainsi, le destin n'en fit qu'à sa façon. Le lendemain je me réveillais l'esprit côtonneux. Il était là, me regardant de ses yeux doux. Je fourrais mon visage contre son torse et il entortilla ses doigts dans mes cheveux. J'étais bien, libre et protégé. Nous quittâmes l'hotel le soir même après qu'il ait bien nettoyé ses armes et ait désinfécté la salle de bain ainsi que toute la chambre. Il ne fallait aucune trace de nous dans les lieux que nous visitions. Nous prîmes le métro en pleine nuit, marchâmes comme des ombres dans la ville lumière. Une de ces nuit où tout ressurgit. La peur, le desespoir, la solitude. Un gouffre géant m'avalait tandis que j'avançais derrière lui. Le doute m'assaillait pour la première fois. Toutes ses ombres me prennaient à la gorge, me rendant malade. J'eux envie de vomir. Je n'arrivais pas à marcher correctement, j'avais un mauvais présentiment. Une heure après avoir quitté notre hotel, nous arrivâmes près d'un immense entrepôt délabré à côté de la Seine. J'entendais même les mouettes remuer dans leur sommeil tellement un silence macabre reignait en ces lieux. Je le suivais toujours quand il entra dans le bâtiment. Là nous attendaient une dixaine de personnes dans l'ombre. La lueur de la ville arrivait sur eux comme une luciole furtive et maladroite. Je n'arrivais pas à discerner les visages des personnes qui se trouvaient là, mais j'entendais leur murmure, faible, tel un souffle marin. Lui restait près de moi, mais à une certaine distance. Je sentais qu'il n'allait pas bien. C'était comme ça entre lui et moi. Il était toujours distant et craintif de me jetter un regard quand il allait mal. Il essayait toujours de cacher cette souffrance qu'il avait dans le coeur. Mais je voyais clairement la vérité dans ses yeux. Ses yeux qui étaient de plus en plus révélateur pour moi.

Il se retourna vers moi, et là je sus ce qui allait lui arriver. Jamais il ne m'avait regarder de la sorte. C'était le pardon qui se gravait dans ma tête, avec une terrible pression que j'en avais le coeur retourné. Je ne pouvais faire aucun mouvement, j'étais paralisé par la peur de le perdre. Il ne pouvait me faire ça. Pas maintenant. Pas dans ces circonstances. Je ne voulais pas le quitter, il était bien trop précieux pour moi pour que j'accepte ainsi de vivre sans lui. Les ombres nous encerclèrent de tout part et l'atmosphère m'étouffait. Ils s'approchèrent de lui lentement, trop lentement. Comme une danse mélancolique, un de ces ralentie qui n'en fini plus. Ma gorge me serrait. Il devenait de plus en plus noir. Je ne le voyais presque plus. J'etouffais un cri dans mes mains. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui. Pour moi. Mes souvenirs de lui me submergèrent soudain. Je voyais Paris et toutes ses lumières, et lui devant moi. Je voyais sa blessure encore rouge sur son oeil. Je voyais ses yeux dans les miens, ses mains qui me caressaient. Je le voyais en sang, assis à son bureau. Je le voyais nettoyer ses armes avec délicatesse. Je le voyais dormir, le visage adouci par la tranquilité. Je voyais ses marres de sang, ses peintures rougâtres, ses tâches indélébiles sur les murs. J'entendais même le bruit de la lame entrant dans la chair. Je voyais cette tête sur le trottoi gris, auréolé par son propre sang. Et je le voyais. Lui. Me tendant la main pour l'accompagner, me perdre dans son regard, dans ses bras. Et dans ses rêves.

Je ne vois plus rien maintenant, ou l'ombre de moi-même ayant fait le plus beau rêve de toute mon existence. Cette ombre qui s'agrandit dans la nuit, m'agressant de toute sa présence froide et puante de maléfice. Je ne suis plus le même. Il est parti et je ne fais que penser à lui. Jours après jours. Nuit après nuit. Il me hante. Ses yeux, son sourire insaisisable, ses caresses. Peut être était-ce un rêve. Mais je ne fais qu'attendre le bon moment où je pourrais enfin me réveiller. Ou m'endormir pour le retrouver. Cette beauté que personne n'a. Ce charme innégalé. Cette présence pesante qui réchauffe mon coeur. Jamais le temps me paraît aussi long.

« J'attends encore et toujours, dans les limbes des rêves pour le revoir une seule fois avant que je ne ferme les yeux pour un sommeil éternel. »Fye.


End file.
